


Hattori and Shima's Adventure.

by Uneune



Series: Musical Series [2]
Category: Dragon Quest VIII, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, かぐや様は告らせたい | Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai | Kaguya Wants to be Confessed To (Manga)
Genre: 2019, F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls on a date, Hattori - Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, LEWD, Magical Girls, Music, OVA, Original Character(s), Princes & Princesses, Reishi, Shima - Freeform, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, Yuri, two girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uneune/pseuds/Uneune
Summary: Two girls go on a date to restore their friendship!





	1. The beginning

**May 22nd 2060- Hamami Residence 234560 Street**

Hattori: *Whistling Happily*

It was finally the day Hattori's and Shima's Date, Hattori had been Anticipating for this day for awhile and Had a full day-plan lined out for the both of them and was very Pleased to spend time with her '2nd senpai' as she would call her.

She was currently standing in front Of Shima's House with a grin on her face. She looked up at shima's House. It was Certainly Larger than the other houses on the block and could almost be described as a mansion, But it wasn't larger than Reishi's and certainly wasn't a true mansion.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Hattori with utter fervor knocked on shima's door.

...

...

...

There was no reply.

Hattori: Hehe...

She knocked again except harder.

...

...

...

There was still no reply

Hattori: C'mon Shima~ I know you're awake~

*BANG BANG BANG* She knocked The hardest that she could. It created echo throughout the house.

Shima: GODDAMMIT! I'M COMING! FUCK.

From inside her house, Hattori could Hear shima storming down her stairs.

Shima: I swear to god, If it's another frickin door to door salesman trying to sell me some used-panties I'm gonna-

She could hear shima mumbling to herself as she approached the door.  
It made hattori even more lustful for shima.

*shwip*

With a swift open of the door, shima was standing in the doorway.  
She was in a nightgown that was form-fitting and came up to her

She looked angered at first, but then after realizing it was hattori she calmed down but still had a temper in her voice.

Shima: Dammit Hattori! It's 7 o clock in morning!

Hattori: Hehe.

Shs just giggled.

Shima: Don't 'hehe' me! What the hell do you want!

Hattori: Shima~ Dont tell me you forgot about our date~

Shima: ...

Shima paused.

Shima: Damn... That's today...?

She asked.

Hattori: Of course Shima! I told you when we we're talking to senpai at the train station, Remember ~

{Flashback}

Shima: bye guys.

She said sadly

Hattori: see you on our date tomorrow silly~

She tapped shima's butt casually causing shima to get flustered and angry.

Shima: H-Hattori...!

{END}

Shima: Oh yeah... I didn't think you were serious about that.

Hattori: Of course I was silly! I took reishi out and now I'm gonna take you out.

Shima sighed and looked to the side.

Shima: *Sigh* I guess I can come out today. I dont have any plans...

Hattori: Great! Heheeeeeeeeeee. I made all sort's of plans for us to do...

Shima: *sigh* I'm ecstatic...

She said sarcastically.

Hattori: Now put on some clothes! I'm gonna take you out ~

Shima: *sigh* Fine.

She agreed. Shima went back upstairs and to prepare not only for hattori's date but also her New hope!

After waiting for about 15 minutes outside of Shima's house , Hattori grew impatient and decided to call for shima.

Hattori: Shima~ Come on! You better not be stalling...

Shima: Hold on you Impatient Idiot!

Shima yelled.

Hattori: *sigh* Girls always have to take forever when getting ready.

...

Shima: Alright... I'm coming down...!

Shima clomped down her steps and opened the door. Revealing her beautiful outfit.  
It was a casual dress colored gray and yellow with a floral pattern all over it, And to compliment it fit tightly around her body causing hattori to nosebleed.

Hattori: Haaaaaa...! Shima...! Y-You look stunning!

Shima blushed.

Shima: T-Thanks

Hattori: You should wear this more often!

She said

Shima: I don't because perverts like you will gawk at me!

Hattori: Hehe.

Hattori giggled and tugged at her skirt.

Hattori: Well Then! Let's go!

Hattori dragged shima by her skirt and dragged her off to their hope.

Shima: H-Hey Stop pulling me!

Hattori: Teehee!

The two girls went off on their "date" but also to their destiny.


	2. "Princess Shima"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shima puts on a stunning dress!

**Neo domino city - Domino Square**

After Boarding The Kaiba express (Choo Choo!) They finally arrived at domino square.

Domino square was the main trading and commerce hub of the glorious city. From block to block it had many famous stores and customs,From Restaurants to Clothing Apparels , It specialized in everything and was the pride and Hope of the city.  
Hattori and Shima Stood In front of a ginormous storefront that read Hakagashi Apparel.

Shima: I assume that this is our First Spot?

Hattori: Yuppity~ We're going to try on some dresses.

Shima: Hmph. I didn't take you for the "Fashion" Type.

Hattori Giggled.

Hattori: Hehe. I'm not. I just want to see you in some sexy dresses.

She said.

Shima looked at her and sighed.

Shima: I'm not your doll to dress up, You know!

Hattori: Yeah but you do have to do whatever I say for today~

Hattori: Hehe. Enough with the chatter Let's Just go in already!

Shima: H-Hey!

Hattori grabbed shima's hand and they went into the bourgeoisie style Store, Where they soon went into one of The dressing-Booths to try on new Dresses.

The dressing booth itself was colored Tan and orange with a picture of the store's founder on the wall. It was small and compact almost not enough to fit two people. Shima sat on the seat at the edge the booth waiting for hattori.

Hattori: Ok Shima~ Time to try on some cute Dresses.

Hattori came from outside with Three dresses for Shima to Try on.

She had about 3 dresses in huddled over her shoulder.

Hattori: Eeeee! Let's just get to the good stuff first! Try on this one first!

She ordered as she layed the first dress down. The dress was a gray and blue Princess style dress that came with a Tiara and an amulet. It seemed almost dramatic like in its appearance almost like it was meant for a play.

Shima: T-This?

Hattori: Yup! Now put it on Hammy-chan!

Shima: I can't wear something like this, it'll be too embarrassing!

Hattori: Come on Hammy-Chan! It'll look so cute!

Shima: N-No!

Hattori: Yes!

Shima: No!

Hattori: Yes!

The two girls went back and forth for about 2 minutes. Their voices could be heard from other dressing rooms which made people uncomfortable.

,Hattori frustrated Decided to use drastic measures.

Hattori: Alright Shima. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way~

Hattori peeked her head out of the dressing curtain and yelled:

Hattori: HEY EVERYONE! THE GIRL IN HERE IS STEALING DRESSES!

Shima: Wha?-

Hattori: SHE STUFFED SEVERAL OF THEM INTO HER PURSE AND NOW IS RIPPING OFF THE PRICE TAGS.

SHIMA: Hattori!

Hattori: SHE'S ALSO TRYING TO HAVE HER WAY WITH ME! PLEASE Help-

Shima acted quickly and covered hattori's mouth and pulled her back into the room.

Shima: Ok ok! I'll try on the stupid dress...

She reluctantly agreed.

Hattori: Yay!

Shima: Ugh...!

Shima rolled her eyes as hattori shoved the kawaii dress into hands.

Shima still unwillingly, stared at the dress for 10 seconds before trying it on, the dress almost magically sparkled before her it, almost as if it was tempting her to try it on.

Hattori: What are you waiting for shima~

Shima: Don't rush me!

Shima began to take off her dress.

She slid one arm out of the sleeve. It revealed a little of her bra.

Hattori looked on anxiously.

Hattori: *Breathing*

Shima: I'm not going to strip with you watching! Turn around you pervert!

Hattori: Alright geez...

Hattori turned her face to the wall.

Shima: *sigh*

She slid her other arm out of the sleeve now revealing her Full cleavage. Luckily hattori couldn't see.,Then she slid the dress off from the bottom half. Showing her panties to the wall. They were gray with white edges and fit her Luxuriant bottom greatly. -But Now came the hard part - The dress itself. Shima looked at it one more time before throwing it over her head to put it on. She slid the dress down her body slowly and steadily. As the dress was halfway to her stomach she began to realize something.

Shima: Hattori! What size is this dress?

Hattori: Um... Small?

Shima: I wear a Medium! It's too tight!

Hattori: Ha. really?

Shima: Yes really! It barely fits on me!

Hattori: hehe.

Shima: *tch* I bet you got a smaller size on purpose didn't you!?

Hattori: So why if I did ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Shima: Hattori I swear Sometimes I swear I want punch your teeth. But I always refrain Because I know you'll enjoy it.

Hattori laughed and replied with:

Hattori: just "shimmy" the dress around a bit more. I'm sure it'll slide right on!

She encouraged.

Shima rolled her eyes and began shaking and moving her body a bit.

*slip* and just like hattori said, The dress slid down her body fast and effectively. Although it was still tight around shima's body...

Hattori: I heard the magic sound~

Shima: The M-Magic sound?

Hattori: The sound of a dress sliding down~ Can I turn around now?

Shima: N-No wait!

Hattori, Ignoring Shima's plea hattori turned around anyway.

Hattori: HHNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

she almost immediately got a nosebleed at what she saw. The dress looked absolutely amazing on shima. It was Almost like a fairytale in a way. The creamy sheets of the silk dress Highlighted Hair shoulder, peppering her body with soft, sexy feelings . Like a lover, it seduced the senses and conveyed with utmost skill the art of pleasing it's master. The Corset Hugged her chest like an italian mother and really pushed her bra to it's limits. The middle of the dress pressed against her stomach almost making the outline of her belly button. And the back of the dress loosely but firmly held onto to her derriere tightly almost tearing it.

Hattori: Shima You look Beautiful!

Shima: *Blushing*

Hattori: Golly! And you're body looks so sexy too~

She specifically looked at shima's chest. Shima in response covered her chest up with her arms.

Shima: Stop staring! baka!

Hattori: I can't help it... It looks so great on you!

Shima: ...

Shima Didn't know what to say instead she just looked away in embarrassment.

Hattori: Can I call You "Princess" Shima from now on?

Shima: What? No!

Hattori: Come on! It'd be so cute~ umu!

She winked at shima.

Shima: *Tch* Why'd you even chose this Dress? it's not even something practical to wear!

Hattori: Well Shima If you must know... It's because I've always had a dream.

Shima: A dream...?

Hattori: Hmm! Besides masochism... I've always wanted to be a knight and save a sexy and dreamy Princess from an evil monster!

Shima: Thats... Kind of noble for you, hattori.

Hattori: Hehe. Well my mama always use to read me those "heroic" sort of stories. So it was only natural That I would like something like this!

Shima: Huh. Heroic... Is that-

Hattori already knew what shima was going to say and interrupted her accordingly.

Hattori: Yes! That's also the reason why I like senpai so much, because of the "Heroic" vibes she gives me!

She added.

Hattori: That is also the reason why I like you too shima~

Shima: H-Huh?

Hattori: You're like the hero's tsundere sidekick~

She teased and she poked shima left breast.

Shima: IM NOT A TSUNDERE!

Hattori: Are too~

Shima: Am Not!

Hattori: Are too!

Shima: Am Not!

The two girls like bickering lolis went back and forth arguining over whether shima was a "Tsundere." There argument was overheard by various other patrons of the store in the dressing room section. Causing an employee to come over.

Employee: Excuse me... Mams?

Shima and Hattori: ...?

Employee: We've gotten several noise complaints from other customers and we request that you either buy something or leave at this time.

The girls feeling embarrassed and condescended did as the employee asked left the store without any mess or fuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I cringe everytime I write "Tsundere" or baka in this story.


	3. "Girl" Talk.

**Neo Domino city - Metropolitan Dominion**

Hattori and Shima had left the Apparel Store and were walking around the city once more. It was still around midday which meant that their still tons of people roaming about the city. Especially since they were on the metropolitan side of the city.

The city changes every few minutes on the journey home; the downtown flicking between affluence and poverty. There are streets of up-market stores, smooth black and glass exteriors, fancy names in fancier lettering. The kind of places with perfumed atmospheres made all the more inviting by music and well groomed subservient staff; exchanging their tokens of the upper class life.

Hattori: *Whistling*

Shima: Ok.,,, Where are we going now?

Hattori: *Gurgle*

Hattori's stomach gurgled like a lion. In a way it almost answered shima's question.

Hattori: To get something to eat, silly!

Shima: Didn't you say we were going to the hot springs later? Isn't kind of a bad idea for us to eat before we go into water?

Hattori: oh shima! Thats a myth ive eaten before swimming plenty of times and i've only thrown up half of the time!

She bragged.

Shima: That's not a good thing!

Hattori: It is to me~ i love puking~ especially the way it burns your throat when it comes up-

Shima: Stop please… you'll make me lose my appetite.

Hattori: so you do wanna eat?

Shima: *sigh* only something light.

She said.

Hattori: Alright then! Lets head to that restaurant over there.

The Restaurant was not the kind of place you get a table on impulse, large mullioned windows, long embroidered curtains, dark walnut tables, flowers on each table, delicate live piano music, flagstone tile floor, lounge area with embroidered couches, oval coffee tables with splendidly proportioned cabriole legs, tea served from silver trays in white teapots.

Shima and Hattori were seated at a table right outside of the restaurant and had a nice view of the city street.

Server: hello! May I take your order?

The server approached hattori and shima's table. She was a beautiful golden haired beauty with a huge bust and lovely eyes.

Hattori:Ya! Can I order you, Sweetie?

Server: *Blushing* H-Huh? Please don't tease me...

She stated.

Hattori: I always open with that line, Shima~

Hattori winked and whispered.

Shima: Ugh.

Shima: I'll have the Shibusa Fried Pancakes and a glass of water.

Shima stated.

Hattori:-And I'll have ...

hattori Paused for a couple seconds.

Hattori: 3 Tempura Shrimp, a bowl of ramen, 5 fives rolls of sushi and a Block of tofu!

Shima: ...!

Servant: Um...Will that be all?

Hattori: Oh yeah! And a Juice, Please.

She said. The server nodded and went away to fetch the food.

Shima: Hattori! Why the hell did you order so much food?

Hattori: To make my stomach hurt, Silly~

Shima: I should have known.

Shima sighed.

Hattori: Hey, Shima.

Shima: Yeah?

Hattori: What kind of men do you like?

Shima: Wh-what?! What's this, all of a sudden?

Hattori: I just want to know what kind of boys you like! It's just a little girl talk!

Shima: Um….

Hattori: Or do you not like boys at all? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Shima: W-What? Of course I like boys!

Hattori: I can't tell. The way you look at reishi makes me think otherwise.

Shima: Reishi and I are just good friends! That's all. A-And it's not like you can talk! You're all over reishi!

She exclaimed.

Hattori: Well, At least I don't deny it.

Shima: Hmph.

Shima Turned her head in dissonance as their chat got briefly interrupted by the server returning with their food.

Server: Here you go, 3 Tempura Shrimp, a bowl of ramen, 5 fives rolls of sushi, a Block of tofu and Fried Pancakes.

She laid out all the food neatly on the table. The smell of Seafood, Ramen Fiber and Fried pancake batter all flooded the area around them making them both hungry.

Server: Enjoy ?

The server left.

Hattori: Man, This is going to give me such a stomachache… or maybe even Diarrhea, Hehe.

Hattori Blushed.

Shima: You are such a weirdo, hattori.

Shima exclaimed as she dug into her pancakes. Hattori did the same with her tempura, except she ate it a bit more sensually by licking it all over with her tongue before biting into it.

Hattori: *Munch* But anyway, Back to my question. What do you like in *Munch*, Lover?

Shima: …

She paused.

Shima: It sounds cliche, -But I think would want to fall in love with someone who is exactly like me. Smart,Precise and diligent.

Hattori: Gosh.  _What a boring answer._

Shima: Y-You're the one who asked me!

Hattori: Well yeah but I expected something more…  _exuberant_.

Shima: Do you even know what that word means?

Hattori: *Shrugs*. I don't need to! Shima you should that opposite attract! Get someone who's complete reverse of you!

Shima: You know, I've questioned that advice. Why would "Anyone" want. A partner who's the complete opposite of you? Your relationship is just bound to fail.

Hattori: Don't knock it until you've tried it! You should try experimenting more!

Shima: I'm a scientist in training. I experiment all the time.

Hattori: I'm just saying, Instead of someone who's just like you! Get you a gal who's Excitable, Brash and a tiny bit dumb!

Shima: ….

Shima sighed as she realized what hattori was implying.

Shima: Someone… Like you?

Hattori: Yeah!

Shima: So you're saying you want "Us." To date?

Hattori: Yup! We'd make such a cute couple!

Shima: …. Is this a ploy to make reishi jealous or something?

Hattori: N-No! I just want us to become more than friends!

Shima: Yeah right. Even if I did like girls, I wouldn't date a numbskull like you.

She insulted.

Hattori: You're so mean shima! But I'm not gonna lie that that's a part of your charm.

Hattori and shima enjoyed a close and bonding moment as they discussed various things and eat ravenously. After making shima foot the bill just like she did with reishi, The two girls left.


	4. VERONICA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hattori and Shima head to their next destination - the hot springs!

**Neo Domino City - Eastern Bloc**

After being thrown out of Hakagashi Apparel the two teens went wondering around the city. Shima was following hattori Vigorously, who didn't seem like she quite knew where she was going herself.

It was now Mid-day (About 12:00 AM) And the sun shone brightly in the sky as it poured down on the city block. Shima and Hattori were In fact in The Eastern Bloc of the city, Which was Mostly still under construction as it was a new project for the city brought onto by the mayor.  
*POUND POUND POUND*  
The sounds of Heavy machinery filled the air as crane's, Jackhammer excavators and Many more Hot machines worked around them, Lifting dirt, Carrying steelbeams and digging ground.

Shima bored out of her mind decided to Ask hattori the begging question.

Shima: Do you even know where we're going?

Hattori: Well..... a friend told me that there's a cool Inn, around here somewhere!

Hattori claimed.

Shima: You have Friends?

Hattori: Well, Yeah. I do have a life outside of school Ya know.

Hattori: -And plus aren't you and reishi my friends!

Shima looked away in contempt

Shima: Friends is a 'loose' term. I more or less "associate" myself with you two.

Hattori: Hehe. Don't be such a tsundere~

Shima: .... Call me a tsundere one more time and I'll Swear Ill-

Hattori: Hehe!

Shima stopped realizing that threats did not work with hattori as they only made her revel in her our masochistic fervor.

Hattori: -You'll what, shima!? What will you do to me!

She asked begging for an answer.

Shima: *sigh* Nothing...

Hattori: 🙁🙁🙁

They both we're then silent For about 5 minutes. evermore they continued Walking for a straight path down the sidewalk.

They Finally Stopped when they clearly saw what Building hattori was talking about.

It was one of The few buildings That was not only completed But open for business!

It Was triangular and circular in shape and in nature as it protruded out from the ground, The building was colored pink and Blue with a A symbol on top.

It read " _Umusake_  Inn."

Behind it though barely out of sight, was the main attraction - The Hot spring. Although it wasn't the feel and see the steam coming from it as it permeated their senses.

Hattori: Aaaaah! I can already the Feel team from here.

Hattori made a lewd face.

Shima: this place isn't what i'd Imagine we'd be going to next...

Hattori: Of course, it isn't. Afterall I kind of just  _wandered around for a bit until we finally found this place somehow..._

She whispered heavily during the last part of that sentence.

Shima: What?

Hattori: I was Just saying that this place is amazing S-Shima!

Shima: ...

Hattori: They offer massages,Sauna's,Detoxification and Most Importantly they ave Hot spring! Ah!

Hattori's mouth watered.  
She gripped herself in angst and perversion of her own thoughts.

Shima: H-Hey! What is going in that mind of Yours!

Hattori: Hehe. I'll finally get to see you bare bottomed and Naked~

Shima: In Your dreams idiot! I'm not going into that hot spring with you!

Hattori: Awwww. Really?

Shima: Nope. I don't want to give you the honor of seeing me naked.

Shima responded.

Hattori then got an idea. She snickered and said:

Hattori: Yeah. You're probably right. I wouldn't want to see your  _flabby_ body anyway...

hattori said.

Shima: ...!

Shima was triggered.

Shima: Flabby? Excuse me?

Hattori: Oh my god. Do you wear that lab coat to hide your jelly belly?

Shima: N-No! I wear it because I shows off my prestige as an-

Hattori: -More like your prestige at eating cake~ You know I bet your just sucking your gut in right now aren't you?

Shima: What? No!

Hattori: Your chest is probably a fraud too, It only looks big because in comparison to your belly it's mediocre as heck!

She joked as she poked shima's stomach.

Hattori: Golly, I think should stop calling you "sexy" and start calling you "Fatty"-

Shima: IM NOT FAT! I'M SEXY AS HELL AND I'LL PROVE IT.

shima yelled at the top of her lungs, several construction workers looked her way but she didn't notice.

She grasped hattori's hand hardly and pulled her torwards the inn.

They we're now on they're way to hope.

Hattori: (Reverse psychology..,. Works everytime!)

Hattori Thought as Shima took her inside of the inn and to their great hope.

* * *

Hattori and Shima Graced the inn with their essence as when they entered The lobby.

The Inn Was glorious, It was beautiful inside and out, It was plated with Gold and silver casings covered with an lavender tint.

In The Background a painting of a warrior slaying a dragon hung proudly over the inn. Floaties,Bath salts,Towels and many other items necessary for bathing.

Standing at front desk Was a girl who was checking something on a stack of papers. She was writing furiously until from the corner of her eye she saw hattori and shimamura.

She perked up excitedly and got up from her chair.

???: Hi! WELCOME TO UMUSAKE INN!

She greedily went over to them shook both of their hands!

???: THANKS FOR COMING! YOU TWO ARE FIRST CUSTOMER EVER!

The girl Clearly didn't Know the language of the country that well and spoke in loud but grammatically incorrect sentences.

Shima:  _Ugh a foreigner_...

Shima said to herself.

Hattori meanwhile just giggled as usual.

Hattori: Hi~ What's your name cutie?

She teased

???: WHAT? MY NAME NOT CUTIE.

Shima: -great, She's an Idiot too.

Hattori: Hehe. No we weren't asking  _if_ your name was cutie, we were  _for_  your name!

???: OH OK! I AM JESSICA JAYMAN.   
  
Veronica was a Slightly shorter than Hattori or shima, In fact;She only came up to Hattori's shoulders but what she lacked in height she made up for in her in appearance.  
She had very dark skin which was emblematic of where she was from and represented her heritage. She was wearing an very unprofessional red shirt which was quite small as it could not hide her huge bosom which was poking out ceremoniously.

Jessica: NOW. I ASSUME YOU TWO CAME FOR COLD SPRING???

Shima: The "hot" spring. Yes.

Shima corrected.

Veronica nodded then sat down and typed their names into a computer.

Veronica: CASH OR ONLINE OR CREDIT?

She asked

Hattori: Well actually... your manager - Wakaba gave us a free pass to enter the hot springs for free!

Hattori pulled a long duel monsters cards from her huge breasts. It was the card "ancient elf." and on it a name was signed on with a red marker.

The girl read it and preceded to get up again and pointed to the right.

Veronica: OK. I UNDERSTAND! RIGHT THIS WAY, Please.

Veronica turned to the right and lead them to a room with a curtain instead of door.

Veronica: THIS DRESSING ROOM. TAKE OFF CLOTHES AND WASH OFF HERE.

She explained.

Shima: Ok geez. You don't need to explain everything to us.

Veronica: WHAT?

Shima: *Sigh*  _nevermind_....

Shima turned to hattori and said:

Shima: You go in first. I'll come in after you finish.

Hattori: hehe. Self conscious shima? Don't want me to see your body fat-

Shima: No! I just need to use the bathroom real quick.

She justified.

Hattori: Aw. Ok, see ya in the hot tub, sexy.

She tapped shima behind and went inside of the curtains.

Hattori: Don't strain yourself in there!

Hattori teased.  
Shima rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.  
Both the girls hopes would indeed be settled in the hot springs.


	5. Hot Springs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hattori and Shima talk while in the comfort of boiling water!

***Sizzle***

The hot springs boiled with fervor and auburn of a melting volcano. The hot spring was fashioned from tin and beaten into shape with a flat hammer. It was just big enough for a Elephant to sit in and the water was never more than tepid. Once you outgrew it you had to wash with a damp cloth or go to the ocean, there was no chance of getting something bigger. No-one could spare the metal for something like that. Rocks,plants and shrapnel filled the outer rim of the hot springs which made it feel make nature-like and facilitate the mood.

Hattori sat at the edge of the of the tub with her back facing away from the floated majestically, moving her legs back and forth almost like a fish. Her whole body was exposed as the water was clearly than a sunny day.

Hattori: Ah! Wakaba-sama was right when she said that these were the best in town!

She confirmed to herself.

Hattori soaked in the lush bath for two more minutes before she heard the noise she had been waiting for.  
*Slicckkkkkkkk*  
the curtains leading into the bath house slid open Out of it came shima.

Hattori with excitement turned her head quickly to see her nude friend, only to be sorely disappointed...

Hattori: Shima!

... Shima was wearing a bathing suit.

Hattori: Shima! What the heck!?

Shima: what? You didn't think I was actually gonna let a perv like you see me naked?

Hattori puffed her cheeks angrily.

Hattori: You're supposed to be naked! You won't get full feeling of the spa that way!

She angrily said.

Shima: I don't care.

Shima replied.

She then slipped her feet into the spring water. Shima sighed as her stress and pent up was all released as she felt the relaxing feel of water hit her smooth silky skin.

Shima: Ahhhhh.

Shima could finally relax her muscles and her soul as the water took away most of her troubles.

Hattori: hehe. Enjoying it shima~

Hattori wiggled her butt in the water.

Causing shima fo see hattori's curvaceous rump.

Shima: Ugh. Hattori... Can you please turn around. I dont Want to have your  _ass_  in my field of vision this whole time.

Shima demanded.

Hattori: ...Are you sure?

Hattori chuckled.

Shima: Yes!

Hattori: Are you really sure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?

Hattori insisted.

Shima: yes! Sometime today please.

Hattori: Alright~ If that's what you want~

Hattori, Slyly turned around to face forward.

It was now clear to shima why the perverted had teased her about her reassurance.  
Now with hattori facing forward, Shima could see  _everything._ Hattori's huge chest seemingly floated as they transitioned into the water.  
Their perfect curve and ampleness were on full display to shima almost making her jealous if it weren't for the situation they were in. Not only that but due to the clearness of the water her Private parts were on _full display_.

Shima: GYAHHH! TurnAroundturnaroundturnaroundtorunaround!

Shima shrieked and covered her eyes.

Hattori: Hehe~ What? We're both girls!

Shima: IdontcareIdontcareIdontcareIdontcareIdontcare!

Shima like a mongoose started to stutter and say incoherent sentences in her embarrassment.

Hattori: Alright geez. Drama queen.

She relented and then shifted her body around to it's previous position which only exposed her behind.

Hattori: *Sigh* Women these days...

Shima uncovered her eyes and also sighed.

Shima:  _Frickin pervert_.

Hattori: teehee.

Shima looked away.

Shima: -by the way, is it okay for you to swim in this hot water with that leg wound?

Hattori: Yeah it's fine~ Besides I like the pain of the boiling water~

Shima: ...

There was then a long but brief silence for about a minute and a half. The water around them started to bubble as the true relaxing effects of the bath came in.

Hattori: Hey shima.

Hattori broke the silence.

Shima: What?

Hattori: Are we friends?

Shima: ...

Shima was quiet at hattori's question.

Shima: *sigh* Hattori you can be a handful sometimes and ok ther times you really piss me off...

Shima: -but yes. I would consider you my "friend."

Shima said

Hattori: wow really? I swear sometimes you act as if you hate me.

Shima: Hate? No hattori. I could never hate you, Why do you ask?

Hattori: Well...

Hattori: When you got mad at me for destroying the RX-5, It seemed like you were-

Shima: Angry? Yes. I was. But I understood it was not you're fault and I've moved on hattori. I could never hate you for that.

Shima explained.

Shima: Were you worried, That I'd hold a grudge at you for that?

Hattori: Yup. I wouldn't want the closest thing I have to an older sister to be mad at me.

Shima: Sister? You think of me as a sister?

Hattori: Yup! You and Reishi are like family to me~ Besides Senpai's Commanding demeanor and your tsundere-ness, I like you two because you guys treat me like A little sister.

Shima: Huh? Do we?

Hattori: Yes! Duh. Remember when Last semester I was failing Astrology and you...

{Flashback}

**November 28th 2059**

It was a cold November Night, Hattori and Shima we're walking home.

they had stayed at school longer than usual because shima had forced hattori into studying in the Library

Sounds of street lights and night owls filled sky as they did, fufilling the mood.

Shima: Ok Hattori. It's a clear night, So we should be able to see almost every stars location in the sky clearly. Now tell me what is that one's up there?

Shima pointed to the sky.

Hattori: Um... Alpha Centauri?

Shima: Correct! Good Job Hattori!

Hattori giggled as shima ruffled her hair.

HAttori: Hehe. Now can I get that "Reward." For studying so hard with you?

Shima: *sigh* A promise is a promise...

*Whack*

Shima winded arm and fiercely slapped hattori literally on the back. Causing her to fall down.

Hattori: Ha...Ha...Ha... Studying Never felt... So good...

Shima: ...

{End}

Shima: ... Oh yeah. I did do that.

Hattori: -And then there was the time senpai protected me from those Ravenous Dogs~

{Flashback}

**January 6th 2060**

There hattori was, Backed into a corner in an alleyway.

About 7 stray dogs had chased her all the way into this alley and they were coming for her blood.

Hattori: Ehehehe. Nice Doggies... Let's not do anything Reckless Now...

Hattori was legitimately scared. She would've normally liked a pain that wouldve come from this. But she realized that these dogs would likely kill her if given the chance.

Dog: *BARK*

The dogs were not listening to reason.

They were ready to ravish the girl in more ways than one.  
And as they prepared to attack, Hattori closed her eyes, Preparing for the worst.  
But then a voice from beyond called to her.

Reishi: Hey You Mutts! Get away from her!

It was reishi. In her hand she had about 5 beef patties and sausage links cooked and ready to go. Like a pro football player she threw them all of the place, scattering them throughout the alleyway.  
The dogs quickly dispersed trying to get the free meals and left hattori alone.

She and reishi soon got out of the alleyway.

Reishi: *Huff Huff* Hattori are you okay?

Hattori: Yup! Thanks to you senpai~

Reishi gave a sigh of relief and said:

Reishi: How'd you even get yourself into that situation?

Hattori: Ehehehe. I sort of  _kicked one of them_

Reishi: What? Why would you do that!

Hattori: I wanted it to bite me! But I didn't expect him to call his buddies and run my down!

Reishi: ... Hattori you have some serious issues.

{End}

Hattori: Ah~ Such good big sisters you two are~

Shima: It seems like it's a tad bit one sided... We're always protecting you but you don't really do anything for us...

Shima joked.

Hattori: Hey! I'm took you out to this nice spot and senpai to a chinese place! I think we're all even!

Hattori exclaimed.

Shima: Haha.  
Shima laughed and casually leaned back.

Shima: Can I ask you a question Hattori?

Hattori: Of course Shima~

Shima: What are you going to do in life?

Hattori: ...?

Shima: Like what are your goals and ambitions?

Hattori Paused for a moment.

Hattori: Well... Heh. That's a good question shima.

Hattori: Before I met senpai I think I always wanted to be a-

Shima: Marine Biologist?

Hattori: ...!

Hattori was shocked at how shima had telegraphed what she going to say.

Hattori: H-How the heck did you guess that?

Shima: Oh come on, It's written all over you. The fact that you use mermaids as your deck type, Your blue eyes and even the masochism is tied to mermaids in some way.

Hattori: -God. You really are a smarty-pants, shima~

Hattori: But yes. Before I met senpai I was thinking about that as my future.

Shima: Are you still considering it?

Hattori: Nope!

Hattori casually answered.

Shima: W-Why not?

Hattori: Because. My future is with senpai~ I just wanna be with her for the rest of my life! We'll get married and maybe start a family!

Shima: ...

Shima could not grasp why hattori would risk her whole future on just one person. She decided to ask her the obvious question.

Shima: O-ok hattori. -And what if that doesn't work out?

Hattori: ... Huh?

Shima: What if Reishi Doesn't love you back? What if she doesn't reciprocate your feeling of enamorrement?

Hattori: ...

Hattori thought about it for a few seconds.

Hattori: W-Well Then, I guess I'd just get married to a different person and maybe become a housewife?

Shima: That's an awful plan hattori.

Hattori: why?

Shima: Because You're hinging your own future on someone else instead of yourself. That's practically setting yourself up for failure.

Shima: Here's my advice : Follow your dreams. That should be you're number one priority. Not trying to fulfil some lustful fantasy that you have.

Hattori: You really think think that?

Shima: as your friend, yes.

Shima Spilled her heart out to hattori. In a state of mutual understanding, Hattori simply nodded her head.

Hattori: Thanks shima~

She said in gratitude.


	6. Finale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two girls date, comes to an end.....

After the two hot girls were done in the hot springs, They dried themselves off, said go bye to the weird foreign girl and left the premises. It was now evening and the sun was going down to it's nightly slumber and Hattori and shima were now in the suburbs of the neo domino city and were heading back to shima's house.

Shima: Heading home already? I thought we would go to at least one more place before sunset.

Shima claimed.

Hattori: Hehe! Well.... I was going take you over my house to meet my mommy but.....

Shima: but what?

Hattori: well... Momma said that she was going to make some "Pound cake with daddy and she said I couldn't come back to the house for awhile.

Shima: Pound cake?

Hattori: Yeah. Whenever those two want to bake "Pound cake." they always kick me out and tell me go play with my friends or something. It's really weird because it usually takes them hours.

Shima: Thats.... Strange.

Hattori: The Weirdest thing is that, they always go upstairs to the bedroom instead of the kitchen.....

Shima: .....

Hattori: -And then after I come back, there's never any pound cake! Geez, Parents sometimes....

Shima Uh hattori, How do I say this....

Shima was going to tell her the truth but stopped herself mid-sentence to preserve at least some of hattori's innocence. She decided to change the subject.

Shima: H-Hey. Doesn't your mother work at a shrine?

Hattori: Yeah. She's a shrine maiden. She at the shrine everyday until she comes home on the weekends.

Shima: So she's a practicing shrine maiden?

Hattori: Mostly, Yeah. Why do you ask~

Shima: Well it's because umm... You don't seem  _very religious_  at all for someone who has a shrine maiden as a mother.

Hattori giggled and looked over her shoulder suspiciously.

Hattori: Shima. Can I tell ya secret?

Shima: W-What?

Hattori Leaned into shima's ear

Hattori:  _I don't actually believe in any of that stuff_.

She whispered.

Shima: Huh, How could that be?

Hattori: It all kind of sounds like a myth someone made up to me.

Hattori said, scratching her head.  
Shima asked another question.

Shima: huh. For someone so dim-witted that sure is bold of you to be a nonbeliever.

She stated.

Hattori: Well i'm not exactly a nonbeliever.... I just don't believe in shintoism.

Shima: So you and your mother must not get along then?

Hattori: meh. I mostly keep my abstinence a secret from her.

Hattori: -I wouldn't want to make my mommy mad~  _although she's really hot when she's mad_

Shima: ...... you are so frickin weird hattori.

They stopped as they had reached shima's house. It was the same as before but the limelight from the setting sun had shone over it making it more beautiful.

Shima: Well hattori, I guess thats the end of our "date".

Shima said as she gripped the door handle to her house.

Hatori: Teehee~ Did ya have fun?

Shima: *Blushing* I-I'll Admit I had fun...

Hattori: I knew you would~

Shima: _I Tried not to at least._

She said to herself.  
Shima began to open her door when hattori said one more thing.

Hattori: wait Shima! One last thing!

Shima: Huh? What?

Hattori: Can I get a kiss?

Shima: A-A K-K-K-K-K-Kiss!!!!!!???????

Hattori: Yup Right on the Cheek-

Shima: No! Hell No!!!!

Shima protested.

Hattori: Come On-

Shima: No! I Put on that stupid dress and Went into the hot springs for you!! Isn't that enough?

Hattori: Nope! A kiss and we'll finally be even!

Shima: ......

Shima went silent, her face covered with a red hubris. She looked at hattori's face and realized she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Shima: A-Alright... B-B-But Only on the cheek!

Hattori: Hehe....!

Hattori turned her face to the side. Shima grudgingly, Leaned in and She kissed her and the world fell away for hattori . It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be able to describe. Her Hot and sexy breath could be felt on Hattori's cheek, Some of her Red cherry lipstick rubbed off on hattori's meek skin. Leaving a long lasting mark.

It only lasted for a couple of second but felt like an  _eternity_  for hattori.

Shima lifted her coarse lips off of hattori's cheek.

Shima: T-There! Are you happy!

Hattori: *Panting*..... ha..... That was amazing.... Your such a good kisser shima!

Shima: ....

Shima went inside her house, ignoring hattori. She had fulfilled her role in the date and was going to rest.

The two girls hearts had bonded through physical and spiritual connection, they now understood each other way more than possible. Hattori had a new found respect for shima and vice versa.

Hope had prevailed through and left them with a new kind of prospect -  ** _Heart_** _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this short story!


End file.
